Sudden Drop
by suicunespurr
Summary: Adrien is returning home to Neo Paris aboard one of his father's sky ships. An unfortunate encounter with one of the deadliest pirates, Ladybug, takes Adrien where many go to die: beneath the clouds. Sky Pirate AU *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Father,_

 _Sorry this letter took so long in getting to you. After graduation, the Captain was eager to leave, and Chinn did not offer any postal service for me to write you sooner._

 _Being on board the Gorizilla these past few weeks had been a useful learning experience. The Captain has been an excellent instructor as he has allowed me to sit in on negotiations and examine the products before taking them on board. Luckily we haven't run into any pirates, although the Captain assures me the crew is well prepared._

 _Tomorrow we stop in Durnkin, then back home to Neo Paris. I know we have previously discussed me starting my apprenticeship for you immediately upon my arrival, but I would like to request a week off before I begin to settle myself in Neo Paris after being at school for four years. I await your response upon my return._

Adrien Agreste paused in his writing, trying to figure how best to end the letter. The letter to his father came off rather professional, more akin to a letter to his future employer.

 _Sincerely, your son,_

 _Adrien Agreste_

Adrien sat back satisfied with his writing. He folded the letter and sealed in a pre addressed envelope. He stepped outside the small cabin the Captain had instructed was for him, the cold night air a welcome relief. Hardly anyone was out, except for the helmsman, the navigator, and a look out in the crows nest.

"Young Master Agreste, what are you doing out," asked the Navigator, glancing away from his sextant to the youngest member on board.

"I have a letter to mail at Durnkin," Adrien responded.

"Give it to the Captain, he'll give it to someone to deliver it for you," instructed the navigator. Adrien nodded and proceeded towards the Captain's quarters.

"Lovely night out isn't it," commented the navigator. Adrien paused a little distance from the rail to see the stars sparkling over the silver clouds that separate their ship from the Wastes below.

From what Adrien had learned in school; years ago people had fled the Wastes to the skies, re-creating cities and society on floating islands. Why though he didn't know. Adrien had heard war destroyed the world below, toxins too dangerous to allow people to live. Or the world ran out of fertile soil for food. Or nature had made living conditions impossible. Those who couldn't make it to the sky stayed behind, mutating into unspeakable horrors.

You were already a dead man if you fell off a ship or city, dying in the poisonous gas beneath the cloud surface.

"Yes it is," Adrien responded as he pulled himself away and headed towards the Captain's quarters. As much as Adrien had enjoyed this trip, he was eager for dry land again.

He knocked on the door.

"Enter," the Captain's firm voice commanded.

Adrien opened the door, to find the Captain going over the ships expenses with the ship's accountant. The Captain was a large burly man very fitting for his ship's name, and had been a long time employee of his father. Adrien was practically a dwarf compared to the Captain.

"I have a letter for my father that needs to go to mail tomorrow in Durnkin."

"Leave it on my desk and I'll see that it gets sent," answered the Captain, more occupied with the ledger.

Adrien nodded and left the letter on his desk. The moment he put his hand on the doorknob, a gun shot rang out. A second shot quickly followed.

Pirates thought Adrien as the Captain stormed out of his chair, followed by the nervous accountant.

"Wait here," the Captain ordered, trapping the accountant and Adrien in his quarters.

Adrien looked out the window, able to see through the marbled glass the intimidating captain approaching the commotion. A person fell down, revealing a sole figure the cause of the commotion.

"Get away from the window young master, a stray shot would be most unfortunate," the accountant hurried Adrien away towards the back of the cabin behind the desk. Another shot fired, breaking the window and hitting the accountant in the shoulder, send the man toppling onto the desk, collapsing on the floor.

Adrien froze at the sight as blood began to drain or of the body. He didn't even remember the accountant's name.

"Sir," Adrien whispered, taping the man on the shoulder.

No response.

Adrien moved forward enough to roll him over, believing the accountant falling on his face may have cut off his ability to breath. The face had already pale, eyes wide open in shock.

Adrien screamed.

Everyone froze on deck, the Captain cautiously glancing towards his quarters. This allowed the pirate to knock the Captain's sword out of his hand, snatching the cutlass, both weapons now trained on the Captain.

The crew lowered their weapons.

"I believe my Master's letter made it clear payment was overdue," snarled the pirate, the gas mask over their face muffling half their words.

"All matters of personal payment Mr. Agreste will deal with directly," rebuffed the Captain.

"And Mr. Agreste knows my Master isn't a patient man. He insists I collect now. Either payment or something of equal value," the pirate looked around at the grand fluyt, eyes eventually coming to rest on the entrance to the cargo hold.

"This way," the Captain instructed, leading the pirate to his quarters. Taking whatever money left in the safe should appease the pirate, they would have to trade more goods in Durnkin to make up for the financial loss.

The Captain opened the door, revealing the dead accountant and a frightened Adrien huddled against the wall.

The pirate poked the back of the Captain pressuring them toward the safe stored in the bottom of a closet.

Adrien looked from the Captain to the pirate, recognizing their red and black gas mask to be Ladybug, one of the deadliest and daring pirates. Capable of taking on full crews by herself, the saber held at the back of the Captain well known for bringing a swift death if one were to displease her.

The captain opened the safe, revealing a few stacks of the New World Paper currency.

Ladybug stabbed the captain's desk with his cutlass in frustration, Adrien jumping in his position at the force which the sword clung to the wood.

"I'm afraid this won't due captain," she flicked the sword mounted to the desk, emitting a shallow hum as she glanced around the room. "Looks like Agreste decide to finally follow the rest of the world's trashy currency."

Ladybug paused her search around the room, her attention on Adrien.

"So it was true," she breathed.

She swooped down to Adrien, placing him under her arm as if a bag of flour.

"I'll take this. Tell Agreste my master demands double his payment to ensure the safe return of his son," Ladybug carted Adrien out of the room.

"Young Master!" The Navigator raced forward to save Adrien, Ladybug cutting him off with a quick slice to the stomach, blood splattering on Adrien's face as the man keeled over, his midsection spilling onto the deck.

"Anyone else who attempts to follow will meet the same fate," warned Ladybug as she wiped the blood on her sword on to the navigator's jacket, then continued to the edge of the boat.

"I trust you will deliver my message Captain," the pirate taunted as the crew glared helplessly at the pirate who had stolen away the young master.

"Gentlemen, Adieu," and with that, Ladybug jumped off the ship, taking Adrien with her.

 **This came from a tangent when I was driving home yesterday stuck in traffic.**


	2. Chapter 2

He was going to die. Barely graduated, recently turned 18, never even had a chance at finding love, and Adrien Agreste was going to die. He knew he should have followed Nino's advice on gone on the passenger line directly to Neo Paris. Those were never attacked by pirates other than the occasional baggage and jewelry raid.

Instead he went on a ship full of cargo that apparently owed money to pirates.

At least if he died, he knew it would be from mortification as Ladybug shifted his position so his face was buried in her breasts rather than the poisonous air surrounding them. He'd prefer the poison, less humiliating.

"Hold on," he could hear her muffled voice through the mask and wind.

Before Adrien could look up or question what she meant, he felt them land on a fabric surface, his nose hitting her sternum as they bounced.

"On the port side Captain," called out a young voice Adrien swore sounded familiar.

"Bring 'em in lad!" A thick accented voice called out, the fabric beneath them lowering them into a cradle position until they rested flat on a hard surface. The corners of the fabric lowered around them, Adrien scrambling away from Ladybug, only to bump into something. He looked up to see a jolly looking fellow with a red scarf around his neck. What surprised Adrien most was the lack of gas mask the man wore.

"Welcome aboard the Glaciator monsieur!" The heavily accented man extended a hand to help Adrien up, but Adrien froze when he noticed the cutlass at the man's side.

"You're a pirate," Adrien whispered.

"More like an escort, one of the few ships able to sail this fog fast enough to catch the ships topside the cloud surface," the man answered.

"Leave him alone Andre," ordered Ladybug as she stood up, straighten her shirt and coat, "he's only hostage until Mr. Agreste pays up. No need to get too friendly." The pirate stormed off to another part of the cutter, passing by a recognizable face.

"Nino!" Adrien scrambled up, running to his best friend from the academy. Adrien had met Nino Lahiffe first year at the academy as roommates, and had been close ever since.

"Thank goodness your here," Adrien pulled his friend into a hug, Nino stiffening at the contact.

"What are you doing here bro?" Nino pulled Adrien back at an arm's length distance, concern filling his eyes.  
"I was on one of my father's ships when Ladybug attacked demanding payment for her 'Master'. Who is he, and what does father have to do with pirates?"  
Nino lowered his head before turning to Ladybug, "I told you not to drag him into this," he stormed over to Ladybug as she gazed over the rail.

"The ship was marked back in Chinn, out of your control," she responded, not looking the boy in the eye.

"Whoever marked it saw the ship as valuable. Not my fault if the crew chose to give me the boy over their goods."

"Liar!" The three pirates turned towards Adrien, shuddering as tears began to form.

"You didn't give them a choice. You killed one of them before they even had a chance to negotiate. You chose to take me, not them."

When he looked up, he found himself eye to eye with the black glass covering Ladybug's eyes on her gas mask.

"One man stood up for you. Not even the captain was brave enough to put a stop to it when he had a gun at his side."

"H-he didn't want to hurt me," Adrien whispered.

"He had a clean shot, so did the rest of your crew but they did nothing. Minimize the damage of their crew and save their cargo. They owe you nothing so why would they want to save you? Without your father, you are nothing," she hissed.

Adrien sunk to the floor in a catatonic state, unable to meet any of the gazes of those on the ship. Nino hesitated, starting to take a step when Ladybug's iron gaze prevented him from moving any more forward.

"To Normadeir Captain Andre," Ladybug commanded. The once jolly man, solemnly nodded as he made his way back to the ship's wheel. Ladybug made her way to the prow of the ship, watching the clouds around them.

Once out of Ladybug's view, Nino moved towards Adrien, throwing his coat around him.

"I'm sorry bro," he whispered, leaning next to him. Adrien remained frozen, flinching slightly as Nino patted his shoulder before heading back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien hadn't moved for a week. After everyone had gone back to work, he had huddled himself against the mast, leaving the jacket behind until Nino put it back on him once he noticed. Other than that, Adrien didn't move. There was the occasional whisper "I'm nothing," whenever Nino tried to bring him food, but Adrien refused to eat.

This was almost as bad as their final tests during their third year at school. Adrien lived between the library and the practice ship, never stopping for meals, and sleeping in either of the two places. Maybe that was why Adrien was offered multiple positions in both the navy and trading companies, while Nino wasn't. Instead, Nino was working for a pirate escort, saving for his own ship.

Ladybug wasn't helping Adrien's case at all. She made a point to avoid him at all costs, but why was beyond Nino. As far as he knew, neither had met before. Maybe she had something against children cushioned by parent's luxury, as any people had where they lived.

Normadier was two weeks south east from Durkin, good for a quick trade and on peaceful terms with Neo Paris. But underneath the city, submerged in the clouds, lived a few pirate admirals and their representatives. And the people living above were none the wiser.

"Come on dude, you need to eat something," Nino sat beside Adrien, just out of view where Ladybug and Captain Andre stood near the wheel, discussing their course.

"I'm nothing," Adrien whispered, eyes glazed over from staring at the floorboards.

"You aren't nothing bro," Nino consoled, taking a bit out of his own food, making more noise than necessary to get his friend to eat.

"She said I'm nothing," came the response.

"That's just because she doesn't know you. The Adrien I know always meets a challenge. Don't let ladybug, who doesn't even know you, tell you who to be."

"Who even am I?"

"Adrien Agreste, my best friend."

Adrien looked up, a small light coming back into his eyes.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to you dude, upon my word as your best friend. We'll get you back home," Nino promised, "But first you need to eat."

Nino set the food in Adrien's lap.

"Thanks Nino."

Adrien heartily dug into the food.

"Most likely what's going to happen is you'll be placed under surveillance somewhere. I'll try to have my father vouch for you to stay with us, but it might be tricky considering we live in Normadier, so I doubt they would let you go outside," Nino rambled as Adrien finished inhaling his food. Adrien looked back to see Ladybug and Captain Andre still oblivious to him and Nino.

Ladybug had gotten the best of him before, and he wasn't about to let her do it again. He came out top of their class at the academy based on his own hard work, and he wasn't going to let her tear him down.

Adrien stood up and marched up to Ladybug.

"What do you want," Ladybug snarled, drawing Nino's attention.

"Bad idea, bad idea," Nino whimpered as he raced to his best friend's side.

"I wish to work," Adrien announced, leaving the three others in surprise, until Ladybug's laughter echoed through her mask.

"You? Please. I bet you never worked a day in your life," she scoffed.

"I was talking to the captain," Adrien firmly responded. He was certain Ladybug was scowling under her mask as she stepped back.

"Oh really monsieur, do you believe you are qualified to work on my ship," chortled Andre in mild amusement.

"I went to school with Nino. Everything he knows, I know."

"I can vouch for him sir, Adrien was the top of our class," agreed Nino, stepping up beside Adrien.

Andre nodded, stroking his chin.

"Nino."

"Yes Captain!" Nino stood at attention.

"Start the lad off with drying the deck," Andre returned to commandeering the cutter, a jolly gleam in his eyes as the boys scampered off. He would give them harder work to do later.


	4. Chapter 4

"Haul him up lad, well be approaching Normadeir soon," called out Captain Andre from the ship's wheel.

"Aye Captain," Nino nodded, hauling up Adrien who had been scraping off some residue along the side of the ship.

"Come on bro," Nino offered Adrien a hand, which he accepted as he scrambled back onto the deck. Nino finished hauling up the rest of the seat while Adrien untangled himself from his harness.

"Why do people think it is safe to do that when out in the open clouds," Adrien groaned.

"The Glaciator has been traveling for several weeks without a decent clean, plus depending how things go in Normadeir, the Captain may lose two deck hands," answered Nino as he coiled the ropes.

"You don't know that for certain, nothing is set in stone until my Master decides what should become of the hostage," Ladybug approached the two boys.

Adrien met Ladybug's mask with a scowl. In the past week, Ladybug has been as cold to him as ever, but offered no downgrading remarks like before. She spoke only when necessary and to remind him he was still her prisoner.

"The Captain has agreed, against my better judgment, to do a circle around Normadeir before we dock. Once we submerge back into the cloud bank, I will need you to cooperate. The less trouble for both of us, the better."

Adrien huffed, but offered no rebuttal, considering her hand on the hilt of her sabre. Considering his silence an affirmation, she returned to the stern. Probably to brood, Adrien imagined as he helped Nino put away the cleaning supplies.

"Up and Away lads!" Andre called out.

"Come on Adrien," Nino pulled Adrien to the bow of the ship as the bowsprit began to peak out of the clouds. On the horizon ahead stood Normadeir.

While Neo-Paris was large in size, Normadeir made up for it in height as the buildings piled on each other, ships even docking a top buildings. The base of the buildings primarily began as stone, eventually leading into grandeur looking levels most likely for businesses and the wealthy.

"It's a amazing," Adrien called out to Nino as he took in the site, the Glaciator sailing above the normal line of ships, mingling with smaller ones flying above. Beneath them people went about their day, unobservant of the two boys waving from above. In the center of the city was an unfinished tower, workers walking along the scaffold as worked on the building

"That is Normadeir's pride and joy, the tallest tower, or planning to be the tallest tower known to man. With every new level of the city, the tower is always being added to," informed Nino. Adrien waved at the men working, a couple waving back at him as they passed.

"Down below lads!" the captain called out as the ship dipped back down towards the cloud level. Adrien remained watching until the clouds completely covered their view again.

"Turn about," ordered Ladybug from behind him, Adrien reluctantly turning to face the masked girl. Ladybug held a rope in her hands and proceed to tie his wrists with it. Nino scrambled away to help the Captain with the landing.

"They are mostly going to discuss the ransom demands that will be made and where you will be staying. If you keep your mouth shut, you'll stay with one of the captains, otherwise they have prison cells so small you can't lay straight in," Ladybug finished tightening her knot. She extended a bit of the remaining rope.

"You're considered valuable to my master, so I'll keep you safe until he says otherwise."

"Aw, you do care," Adrien teased. He was certain she was scowling under the mask.

"I'm just doing my job, no need to get sentimental."

The ship approached a large cave in the side of the city, almost hidden by the clouds until the last moment. Inside was filled with three large brigatines, and various smaller ships. People scrambled around, making way for the newest ships, and unloading cargo.

Adrien gulped at the sight, wondering how much cargo came from an Agreste ship.

Several workers directed their ship to a loading zone, Nino tossing ropes overboard for the men to catch as they secured the ship upon some elevated posts.

"She's secure captain!" called one of the men below. The captain locked the wheel as Nino positioned the stairs the workers brought for disembarkment.

"I'll see you soon bro," Nino whispered as Ladybug led Adrien off the ship. Adrien nodded before returning his gaze to the stairs as he tried not to trip going down.

"Send a runner to form an assembly of Hawkmoth's Captains who are present," Ladybug ordered one of the workers, who immediately ran off. With another tug, Adrien followed after Ladybug, paling as he did.

Hawkmoth was a legend used to keep children behaved on boats, a notorious pirate Captain, with a kill count higher than Ladybug's. His ship, Papillion was a relic before the islands were formed, called a zeppelin. Able to withstand the poisonous clouds, it was a fortress heralding death. The only problem Adrien had with this though was Hawkmoth hadn't been heard from in over a hundred years.

From the large cave, led into streets carved from the rock, houses and business carved along the side in vertical columns. Everyone was dirty, with their eyes down cast as Ladybug pulled him through. Adrien tried to remember the turns up stairs and down stairs they took, but he was getting dizzy and stopped trying. Neo-Paris was structured like a spiral, so if you followed the main street, you would land either at the edge where they were adding more to the city, or in the middle.

Adrien, for the first time since his first year in school, missed home.

Ladybug stopped at a door and knocked a few times, the door quickly opening for them. Ladybug led him inside a giant foyer decorated in dark earthy colors, while at the end was an elevator. The only other person in the room was a butler.

"Is Mr. Bourgeois in?"

"Yes Miss Ladybug, I will inform him of your arrival," the butler turned next to the elevator where a telephone was attached to the wall. Ladybug jerked on the rope as the butler made the phone call, bringing Adrien closer towards her. Adrien was about to nudge her in the back, when the elevator door opened.

"Mr. Bourgeois will see you now. The captain have all gathered at your request," The butler bowed as Ladybug pulled Adrien towards the elevator, the doors shutting behind them. Pressing a button, the elevator began to move upwards.

"We're going to the city?"

"Mr. Bourgeois is the Mayor of Normadier, as well as a front man for Hawkmoth dealings in the city. He'll be presiding over the meeting with the Captains," Ladybug answered.

"Are you going to take your gas mask off? We're in the city now."

"The gas mask isn't just for the clouds," came the short answer. He looked at the back of her head to see the mask was held a together by some leather straps and buckles. There was enough slack in the rope for him to pull it off.

What was so bad about her hiding her face? Unless she was ugly. That would explain why she was a pirate.

The elevator came to a halt, the doors opening to a conference room, with several adults sitting at an oval table. Portraits of Mayors and their families decorated the wood wall.

At the head of the table was a portly gentleman decorated in the finest suit and award ribbons, probably Mr. Bourgois. To his left was a older man in a brown leather coat and matching hat, his face bearing a strong resemblance to an owl Adrien had seen in the zoo. To his left was a woman in her thirties with maroon hair. And to her left was a slender man with dark skin and a calculative the right of the Mayor was an old woman with devious green eyes, dressed in ladybug colors. To her right was a man in his late twenties with curly brown hair and a top hat. To his right was a man with dreadlocks and a guitar, with a woman standing behind him with pink hair. These were the pirate Captains working under Hawkmoth.

"Ah, Ladybug, you are right on time," welcomed the mayor. Ladybug pulled Adrien forward and set him in the remaining seat.

"The ship marked was the Gorizilla. On board was nothing more than paper currency."

A few of the pirates grumbled, Mayor Bourgois looking momentarily surprised. "Given the cutter I was brought in, taking cargo would ruin the intimidation. In exchange for payment we have present here Adrien Agreste, Gabriel Agreste's only son and heir to the Agreste Trading Line."

The captains murmured amongst themselves. Adrien was certain he heard one of the women say, "so young."

"I left the terms of payment unclear other than 'of equal value'," Ladybug stepped back so she was out of Adrien's side view.

"I don't think Hawkmoth would settle for the boy being an equal payment," the older woman said.

"Although rumor on the winds said he was attending school, preparing to work on ship following graduation. He's young and would make a good pirate," responded the maroon haired woman.

"Lot's then for who will take him," offered the dreadlock pirate.

"Captains, Hawkmoth will not settle for the boy sufficing as payment. Only one person would reap the benefit, and with Papillion out of commission, the winner would not be him," responded the top hat pirate.

"Excellent point Captain Grimault, what we need to decide is how much his ransom should be on top of the overdue payment," directed Mr. Bourgois. The pirates stared at Adrien, Adrien wanting to avoid their gazes.

"How old are you boy," the older pirate asked.

"Eighteen, sir," responded Adrien, noticing how the old woman's eyes flicked up to something behind him at his answer.

"So marriageable age, would probably learn the company business in five years tops," the old man looked to Mayor Bourgeois, who shifted uncomfortably, glancing at a picture along the wall. Adrien looked up to the pick to see Mayor Bourgeois with two blond hair women, the younger looking around Adrien's age.

"$95,000.00 in gold coins," answered the dark skinned captain."One captain's yearly wage."

"A year's wage, I'll drink to that," the maroon haired Captain agreed.

"On top of what he already owes, isn't that much?" Asked the older woman.

"The boy's young, and his only successor. Any man would that money to have his son back," argued the dark skinned pirate.

"Wouldn't that take longer then for him to retrieve the boy if he has to come up with that large sum in gold," asked Captain Grimault, "updated societies are switching to the paper currency."

"And if he already is using paper currency on his ships, then he may have already cashed out of the gold coin system," reasoned the owl Captain.

"So it takes him awhile to cough of the gold, I'll just take the boy with me," offered the dreadlock irate.

"You'll do no such thing Jagged," scolded the old woman captain.

"Well if you aren't going to settle for $95,000 gold, what should we settle for?"

"If we could calculate the inflation," the owl Captain went on. The room became a shouting match over the ransom amount. Adrien felt flattered they thought he was worth a year's wage for a captain, but he would prefer to get back to Neo-Paris sooner than later. His father switched to the paper currency as soon as the banks stabilized. Who knew how long it would take for the banks to cough up the coins.

"Captains, Captains, Please," Mayor Bourgois knocked on the table, drawing everyone's attention.

"While Hawkmoth would be most pleased with the amount of $95,000, Captain Grimault and Captain Damocles are correct that most of society is switching to paper. I propose we agree to the amount of $95,000 but accept a deposit of $50,000 first to receive his son, and the remaining balanced added to his payments."

The pirates stared at each other.

"I'll agree," responded the dark skinned pirate as he sat back down.

"I second the agreement," echoed Captain Damocles. One by one, the pirates sat back down as they agreed, the old woman being the last to sit.

"Now that that is settle, there is the discussion of young Mr. Agreste's lodgings. I propose he stay here as the living areas are what the young man is use to."

"You're just saying that to fix him with your daughter," argued the old woman, Mr. Bourgeois looking appalled by the notion

"He should stay in a cell, same as any other hostage," argued Captain Damocles.

"He's soon young and we don't know how long he'll stay. It would be best he goes with someone," argued the maroon haired captain.

"And I suppose you are offering Captain Chamack," suggested Captain Grimault.

"Are you kidding, her kid would terrorize the boy worse that my ship would," argued Dreadlock Captain.

"The boy is not going on your ship Captain Stone," argued Mayor Bourgeois.

"Well he definitely not staying here," argued the old woman.

"He could stay with me," offered the dark skinned Captain, all eyes turning towards him.

"I have a young son, a young man like him staying in our home would be a good role model for him."

"I agreed with Captain Lahiffe," echoed Captain Chamack.

"I'll agree, but on one condition," the old woman stood from her seat.

"Ladybug will be staying with you as well. And has to report his activities to me and Captain Damocles."

"What about me," asked the mayor.

"So your daughter can have his whereabouts too. Unlikely."

"I'll agree to those conditions Captain Dupain," answered Principle Damocles.

"I'll agree as well," echoed Captain Stone.

Captain Lahiffe furrowed his brow as he stared at Captain Dupain, trying to determine her motives. The woman was unreadable as a stone wall.

"I'll concede, but I'm holding you responsible for her," was his final answer.

"Agreed. Mayor Bourgois, I believe this meeting concluded," Captain Dupain tapped the blunt of her pistol against the table, the Captains standing to retreat. Adrien waited as the Captains filed out, until Captain Lahiffe approached him.

"This way boy," the captain took the rope from Ladybug, leading Adrien after him, while Ladybug brought up the rear. In the elevator, they were met by Captain Dupain.

"I hope you know what you are doing Gina," Captain Lahiffe grumbled.

"Worry about your own family Youssef, and I'll worry about mine," the woman chided as the elevator came to a stop.

The doors opened, to reveal a different lobby than before, made of a lighter stone.

"Good Day Captain Dupain," Captain Lahiffe led Adrien and Ladybug away, leaving a brooding Gina Dupain.


End file.
